The emotionless
by Zenray
Summary: "I am not human Matsumoto not even the soul of a human. I am the very essence of water itself and they, they..the enemy created me. Can you still accept us as we truly are?"
1. Chapter 1

Desolate…a world with no hope or joy. A world for neither the living nor the dead of soul society. Not even the hollows of heco medo or people of hell dwell in this forsaken land. No this was a place for those that fell to the darkness in their hearts. This was a place for the corrupt, wicked and emotionless. This was the dimension of those that sold their souls for power and greed and were repaid with that very soul being stripped and replaced with nothing more than darkness.

The land was barren and dry not a single tree, crop or flower grew here. The soil was as tough and dry as cement it too resembled it grey lifelessness. Here and there were a few remnants of buildings that now laid destroyed and toppled mending to the ground. The sky itself looked like a never ending cloud of smoke drifting with the wind to its next position but never disappearing. Even the water that was a gift to a dying dimension was black as midnight. The only light were the flames that burned in certain areas flames that never died or extinguished no matter how cold the wind that blew was.

Life…yes there was life here but not what you would classify as life. No there were great and powerful creatures, predators of pure destruction and chaos and then there were their masters…the emotionless.

Today was different though for the empty silence was suddenly cut off when two large beams of light one red one blue shot to the sky and then dimly faded as if nothing even happened.

"yes,yes I have succeed!" a clocked figure shouted for joy. Behind him a shadow danced of a large boulder and the form of serpent could be seen. The tails shadow gilded over the rough terrain as if on ice and slowly stopped behind the figure.

"Masssster?" the hiss of the serpent sounded. The cloaked man turned to face his pet, his once most prized possession. This being a large serpent man, meaning that this hideous creature was a combination of a human and a snake. It had the tail of a serpent yet the torso of a man. It had long black hair braided running down its back side hanging above its black scales. It had yellow slit eyes and the fangs and tongue of a snake and its hands had sharp nails almost claw like that were covered in blood.

"Do you see them my pet… our future." The man asked. The snake lowered and sniffed the two squirming bundles. "I do not underssstand." It finally said. "These creaturesss are too sssmall to be of any sssignificance." The man smirked as he kneeled and lifted the bundle and began to remove the cloth surrounding the face. "Yes, you are quite right my dear pet now they are useless. But they will grow and we will train them and then when the time is right they will be able to break us out of this hell hole."

"I do not sssee how thessse thingsss can do that." The snake hissed in annoyance. "It simple Nagara you now are staring at the very souls of the great waters and fire gifted to use by the great sprit king" the man said sarcastically "they my pet are not trapped here, they are free to exit and when they are fully trained they will take us with them."

The serpent lowered its head and was surprised to see to large teal eyes with a puff of white hair staring back at him from the one bundle and two red eyes with black hair that began to tear up.

Yes this day the silence of the emotionless was overpowered by the wails of future generation.

The winter war was finally over and peace had once more returned to the occupants of Soul Society. The 13 court guard squads had received only minimal damage with the only death being of the once traitors Kaname Tōsen and Gin Ichimaru who was later found only to be part or Aizen's plans in order to attain revenge for Rangiku, thus was silently forgiven by most. Captain commander although losing his arm was at the top of his game sending orders to all captains that if their harios were ever purposely destroyed in battle they would receive the sentence of assisting captain of squad 12 with anything necessary. Ichigo Kurosaki hero of the day was thanked multiple times and requested to become half time captain of squad 9... Well that was after the efforts of Unohana Urahara and Hachigen were successful in restoring the connection with his zampakuto. Rukia Kuchiki was made vice captain of squad 13 after much protest from the noble head of the Kuchikiclan. Even Abarai Renji was promoted to captain of squad 5. The Vizard were finally declared innocent and asked to rejoin the ranks but respectfully declined saying "the human world has to many perks you know" to Lisa Yadōmaru fully agreed.

Yes all was going well except for one person. Captain Hitsugaya of squad 10 had not come out of his shell ever since the battle where he unfortunately was tricked into stabbing his beloved sister. He had since his return trained endlessly in order to try perfect his Bankai. Though the result was a very overworked, over stressed and sometimes injured Taichou that refused to listen to anyone about taking a break. And to add to more negativity rumors of the young geniuses emotional state had began to circle all over the place including outside the walls of seriti too one house in the woods were distress slowly ate away at its occupant. With no more options the black haired girl packed her stuff and was about to answer the much needed request of the great seireitei.

"Taichou!" Rangiku shouted as entered the office only to be glared at by the small white haired boy behind the desk. The once happy smile on Matsumoto's face disappeared as she noticed the shape of her captain. The small male had large black bags under his eyes his once gravity defying hair white hair seemed limp and lifeless and he sat uncomfortable with his left arm in a sling due to his recent training with Hyourinmaru.

"Taichou." Matsumoto whispered to herself in despair. As much as the busty vice captain tried she just could not get her captain to rest for even a moment. This resulted in the young captain having many episodes were he would fall asleep doing paper work or even passing out due to exhaustion. Thus Matsumoto attempted to make her young captains life easier and to most people's horror she began to do her fair share of the paper work and even went as far as doing her captains when he was out of commission.

"What do you want Matsumoto as you can see I am busy?" The irritable captain asked with a glare. Suddenly feeling on the spot Matsumoto pursed her lips and stepped forward. "You know Taichou the Captain Commander is arranging a festival to celebrate the end of the winter war and I was wondering if you knew any talent acts that could perform." There was an odd silence in the room "No I don't know any." The captain sighed eventually. "You sure?" Matsumoto asked. "Yes! Now please let me finish my work." Hitsugaya snapped and the busty vice slowly turned and left.

Walking outside the blond vice was too distracted by her thoughts to notice the person walking towards her until she literally bumped into him.

"Oh Ukitake Taichou I am s sorry!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she helped the sickly man to his feet.

"No need to apologies Matsumoto…but it is unlike you to not notice others around you what were you thinking off." Ukitake asked in concern.

Matsumoto sighed "Taichou." A grim look planted itself onto Ukitake's face he was not blind as to what the small captain was up too and was very concerned for his young Shiro's health.

"What happened" he asked.

"Well I just asked if he knew some talent acts to perform and he snapped at me." Matsumoto said as she turned and looked longingly at the office building.

"He is either training or doing paper work. I am so worried that something really bad could happen to him other than a busted shoulder if he carries on. I doubt he will even come to the festival." Matsumoto said with a heavy heart.

" Well then I guess we will just have to drag him out then wont we there is no way he can miss what we have in store." Ukitake said trying to cheer Matsumoto up.

"You found a act.?" Matsumoto asked in shock. "Yes, well more like the act found us she is a young girl with the voice of a song bird she saw the posters we set up and came for an audition. Captain commander and Byakuya didn't even hesitate to give the position to her."

"Wow then she should be really good." Matsumoto smiled in hope that the song brid could cause her captain to come out even just for a day.

Festival day

The whole off seireitei was in a buzz many people ran up and down in order to get everything ready. Food, banners, decorations etc were prepared and set up for this afternoon's big show.

All were happy expect one captain that was right in the middle of training in the depths of a cave that he believed was unknown to anyone else.

Standing in Bankai Hitsugaya summoned forth a large wave of ice that he hit the cavern spikes with. This cased the whole cave to shake and all the spikes came plummeting down at him. Spreading his wings Hitsugaya flew up dodging and cutting the spikes into small pieces before landing on the ground again. This is when one of his flower petals snapped and disappeared. "Shit that is just not good enough." Hitsugaya said to himself and prepared himself for another go when a familiar voice echoed through the cavern.

"Taichou!" Matsumoto shouted and entered

"Matsumoto leave now I am busy." Hitsugaya said as he released his bankai. "Sorry Taichou not this time you are coming to the festival if you like it or not." Matsumoto said with one hand on her hip. "Matsssummoto!" Hitsugaya growled "I already said no!" Not content with the answer Matsumoto turned and simply said, "I leave it to you then."

Before Hitsugaya could comprehend what was happening Ichigo, Renji, Ukitake all had him In a strong hold. "Let go!" The small boy shouted.

"Sorry Hitsugaya but its time for a break." Ichigo said and preceded to hand his sword to Matsumoto.

"Look Hitsugaya all we ask is that you attend the concert then we will leave you to whatever you want to do okay." Ichigo said when he saw the venoms glare on Hitsugaya's face.

"**Master please go you know they are only trying to help you…they are all worried." Hyourinmaru said from within Hitsugaya. **

Looking at each person's face and clearly seeing the worry etched there Hitsugaya could not help but sigh and nod in the defeat.

The stage was large with nothing but two pairs of large red curtains obscuring the view of the many people surrounding it. Hitsugaya had to give credit to squad 6 for the lovely decoration that surrounded and that they somehow had enough chairs for every occupant there.

Yet Hitsugaya much to the dismay of the others stood on the small grass hill in the back of the audience. Not one to leave their friends Renji, Matsumoto, Hisagi, Ukitake, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime and Uryū sat there as well.

Soon the show began and the captain commander welcomed all with a short speech and then introduced the acts. First to perform was magician, and then a small play was put on by squad 13 that was all about their captain. Followed by a pair of twins juggling fire and so it continued for some time. Hitsugaya slowly felt himself becoming either really bored or really irritated or both as nothing interesting had yet to happen. "So much for a celebration." Hitsugaya muttered to himself and was about to leave when Yamamoto introduced the next act.

"The next act will be a vocal performance by the lovely Miss Zenith Raykiush." His deep voice boomed. Hitsugaya turned around eyes wide not unnoticed by his friends to stare at the stage as the curtains rose.

There on the stage stood seemly young 14 year old girl. Her head was down but one could she her long black her clipped into a bun. She wore a very details red Kimono that had patterns of sakura trees and flowers all around it. The odd thing for all those waiting for the girl to begin was the fact that she wore a pair of black boots with the lovely kimono.

"This song is dedicated to the most special and important people I know. He is currently going through a hard time and I hope this will cheer him up." The voice said into the microphone. Slowly the head rose and the audience was shocked to see piercing red eyes that somehow still had a sense of gentleness to them look up. These eyes looked up and meet instantly with a pair of teal orbs.

Tsumetai yokaze ga me ni sasari

Kudaranai kioku ga afure dasu

Togatta serifu o sora ni hanachi

Chi no aji no nokoru tsuba o haita

**The cold night breeze gets caught in my eyes**

**As meaningless memories flow over me**

**Shouting harsh words to the sky**

**I still have the taste of blood on my tongue**

"Minna shinjae" tte kuchiguse o

Aitsu wa kokoro kara kanashinda

Mamorou toshite kizutsukeru chikara de

Nani o te ni shite yuku?

**The one who had a habit of saying "Believe in everyone"**

**Is saddened from the depths of her heart**

**Having power that should protect her can hurt her**

**What should I do with these hands? **

**I'm believing, this light I see**

Tashika na hikari yo

Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure I

**'m believing this light I see**

**Unwavering light,**

**Please guide me as I call out to you **

Tsuyosa dake o shinjite kita hibi

Munashisa o katsu tabi ni shitta

Chippoke na kokoro de warau kara

Mou sukoshi tsuyogatte isasete kure

**Gradually believing in a daily life founded only on strength**

**I know that this time the only thing I win is emptiness**

**From my tiny heart I laugh aloud**

**Please let me get a little stronger **

"Hitori de ikiru" tte kuchiguse ni

Aitsu wa sashisou ni hohoenda

Wakarou toshite tsuki hanasu chikara de

Nani o te ni shite yuku?

**When I had a habit of saying "I'll live alone"**

**She smiled at me with a lonely looking smile**

**Having power to understand her can forsake her**

**What should I do with these hands? **

**I'm believing, this light I see**

Kodoku na hikari yo

Kurui dasu ore o daki shimete kure

**I'm believing this light I see**

**Lonely light,**

**Please embrace me in my confusion **

Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga

Ten no hate e ichiban tsuyoi inori o hanatsu

**The weakest part of me releases the most powerful prayer**

**Up to the place where the heavens end **

Ore no naka no ichiban yowai kakera ga

Yami no saki e ichiban tsuyoi omoi o hanatsu

Kokoro o hanatsu

Hikari o hanatsu

**I'm believing... **

**The weakest part of me releases the most powerful emotions**

**To the place before the darkness**

**I release my heart**

**I release this light**

**I'm believing **

**Believing, this light I see**

Tashika na hikari yo

Sakebi dasu ore o machibiite kure Believing this light I see

**Unwavering light,**

**Please guide me as I call out to you **

**I'm believing, this light I see**

Kodoku na hikari yo

Kurui dasu ore o kaki shimete kure

Her voice floated over the crowd like a siren that pulled in ships and there men from the seas. All to focused on the gorgeous voice that surrounded them no one saw the faint smile that made its way onto the lips of the boy that did not once turn from thr gaze of the phoenixes' eyes.

Authors note: yes yes I know I have two other stories that haven't been completed yet but I just had to get this idea down it was bugging me toooo much. The song Zenith sings is actually Hitsugaya character song for those of you that didn't know. So please tell me what you think remember the more reviews the happier thee author the quicker the next chappie


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Hi everyone welcome back to the emotionless. Just a few things I need to say before you continue the story. First to my two reviewers of the last chapter thanks a bunch you guys are great. Second to all Hinamori lovers please note that there is some…okay a lot of Momo bashing in this chappie. Yeah I guess you can figure out that I really don't like her. Third I was wondering if someone can tell me the difference between a visitor and a hit on ones profile. (yeah I only just realized I don't know the difference weird right?:-0) Lastly please do remember reviews make the world of fan fiction go round so please R$R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…sadly. If I did I would get rid of Ichigo and make Hitsugaya the main character. Until such time that I take over the production studios with my master plan Bleach remains Kibo titles.

The air was dry and smelt of the dead. The smoke filled sky began to rain ash down upon the dimension and its occupants. It had been 6 years. 6 years since the silence of the barren land was broken. 6 years since two great rays of light shot into the air, 6 years since two children were born into the land of the emotionless.

"No if you do not avoid my attacks faster you will die." The serpent shouted to the small boy that lay motionless on the unforgiving earth. Beyond them stood a small girl in no better condition than the boy her soft pale skin was littered with burses and scratches. Her red eyes were dull and her black hair unruly and messy. She was trapped watching the young white haired boy she grew up with being beaten down by the giant serpent that belonged to their master.

"Enough!" A familiar voice rang through the air. The serpent hissed once more at the small boy before slithering to beside his master. "Stand One." The cloaked man shouted at the small boy, but said boy remained motionless and still. Slowly getting angry the clocked figure moved toward the boy and kicked him in the ribs sending him flying to where the young girl was. "Heal him Two!" The man shouted. The young 6 year old stared down at the boy who had blood running from his mouth and then back at the man who cased his pain. The toddler began to shake causing the chain around her arm pinning her to the ground to rattle. "Two, I have given you an order!" The man walked toward the girl and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground. The girl was soon unable to gather life sustaining oxygen and staring into the green lifeless eyes of the man that tortured her all day everyday caused her eyes to tear up and she began to cry. "Stop" a weak voice called from the earth. The older man turned to stare at the white haired boy whose teal eyes were flaring a dangerous blue. All of a suddenly a giant wave off water slammed there master into a rock wall.

"How dare you!" The serpent hissed and grabbed the small boy by the throat. "No please don't" the small crying girl called out with a wavering voice. About to harm the two the serpent was called off by his master.

As the man stood he pulled his hood over his tattooed bald head and turned his darkened face to the two children while slowly pulling a whip from his sleeve.

"What's this I see fear, pain, defiance, protection for others not ourselves. Emotions! Are the one thing that I will never tolerate!"

He swung the whip so that it cracked upon the small girls back and then onto the boys torso. "There are only two things in this world of ours my lovely experiments that are able and allowed to feel. That my lovelies are the dragon and phoenix that have been locked in here with us to keep us from leaving!"

More cracks filled the silence as the man laughed "but soon you two will kill them too!"

**Present**

The song ended and a massive round of applause erupted from the audience. Zenith bowed and winked at Hitsugaya but her lovely smile was replaced with a frown when she noticed the person coming up behind him. She made her way off stage. "That was very graceful Miss Raykiush" Byakuya said but was unheard as the young girl ran past him. Leaving Byakuya to stare at an open space.

"Wow I don't think I have ever heard a voice like that before" remarked Ichigo as he slowly stood. "Yes her voice was in perfect pitch and tone." Uryū added as he pushed his glasses up with his finger. "What do you think Taichou" .Matsumoto asked and turned to her captain only to see him still staring at the empty stage. "Taichou?" Matsumoto asked perplexed. "Shiro-kun!" Toshiro was snapped from his trance when the soft voice of Hinamori echoed through his ears. He immediately turned around and was stunned to see his sister standing there with a grimace of pain on her face. "Momo what are you doing out of bed!"Hitsugaya exclaimed and rushed to her side. "Shiro-kun can we please talk privately?" The young captain stared at his child hood friend and sister dreading this moment for ages now but nodding none the less and following the older girl to a more deserted area.

"Should we follow?" asked Ichigo as he noticed the very suspicious look on Matsumoto's face. A simple nod was his reply as they slowly followed after the two childhood friends.

Reaching an open area of grass a great silence overtook the two. Momo stood with her back to Hitsugaya and he himself stood looking at the floor his white hair covering his face.

After 5 minutes of silence Hitsugaya finally spoke "Momo-san I am so sorr..." But the silverettes heartfelt apology was cut off when Momo suddenly turned and shouted "why Shiro why?" Stunned Hitsugaya stared at the ground again and in a whisper said, "I am sorry I was idiotic and didn't think that Aizen had triggered his zampakuto's effect. I was too hasty and" "no Hitsugaya why, why didn't you save Aizen-sama like you promised!" "What Aizen was the enemy he was trying to harm us all!" Momo's eyes widened and she began to shake her head wildly "no no it was Gin that was controlling Aizen-sama!" Hitsugaya moved forward "Momo, Aizen killed Gin, Gin was just trying to revenge Matsumoto!" "No it's was just a trick Gin was playing on us all" "No it wasn't..." Hitsugaya replied.

Momo's eyes darkened "so you almost killing me wasn't a trick as well" Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he slowly moved back "Momo you know I would never do anything to harm you on purpose, all I wish to do is protect you!" Momo glared at the younger boy and said emotionlessly, "what a wonderful job you did with that." "Hinamori" a voice shouted and Matsumoto came running forward outraged with what she just heard. Following her was Ichigo, Ukitake, Uryū, Orihime ,Hisagi, Izuru (who had just arrived) and Chad. "Momo you know as well as I Taichou is always trying his best to protect you." Matsumoto tried to reason with the girl "it's the reason he always trains so hard." Momo was silent and then began to shout, " protect me, protect me Hitsugaya has done nothing but harm me he was the one that sent me to jail after I was trying to avenge Aizen-sama, he was the one that hit me unconscious. Was he there when those Fraction girls summoned that giant beast that broke every bone in my body? But above all he was the one who stabbed me! He ran me threw with his blade with no mercy!" The girl declared.

"Momo he didn't know it was you" Hisagi shouted. Momo moved to glare at him "and all of you that stand here are no better than Hitsugaya. You Matsumoto never stopped your idiot boyfriend from pulling Aizen-sama into his plans. Izuru you fought me and stopped me from avenging Aizen-sama. Hisagi you are just as bad as Matsumoto for allowing Tōsen access to Aizen. All of you are the bad guys not my beloved Aizen-sama." Unbeknownst to the shocked shinigami a larger crowd began to gather due to Momo's shouting. She then turned and her eyes hardened as she set her eyes on Ichigo " and you I will never forgive you for taking my Taichou from me. From now on Hitsugaya." She turned to the small male who was too upset to respond "never ever consider me your sister again!"

Slap! The impact of flesh meeting flesh was heard throughout the area. Hinamori fell to the ground shocked by the massive pain that blasted threw her left cheek. She turned to glare at her attacker said person still had their hand in the air and the minute Momo saw the blood red eyes glowing with anger a wave of fear ran threw her.

"Zenray." Hitsugaya whispered below all the astonished gasps.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Zenith shouted as she glared at the girl. "After everything that everyone including Hitsugaya has done for you. You go and blame them for defeating someone that even all the people in the outer part of seireitei know was evil!"

"Who do you think you are, you didn't even know Aizen-sama or for a matter of fact you don't even know anyone here" Momo retorted

Zenith smirked and looked around at each person standing there "Matsumoto, she loves to drink Saki even during office hours but it's not like she is ever in the office since she is always avoiding her paperwork. Yet she is still a mother to the division and a loyal vice that will do anything for those that have made a place in her heart. Ukitake the role model to all shinigami's young and old; a sickly man that always puts others before himself and has a weird fetish with sweets. Ichigo Kuroskai the orange hair ex-substitute that is able to turn everyone's lives upside down in a instant but his still a caring and loving big brother that will take down anything and anyone in his way in order to protect his friends. Hinamori Momo," Zenith said turning to stare at the girl " soft and sweet one of the few people that can see anyone for who they are. Sister to Hitsugaya Toshiro, friend to all shinigami if they want her to be or not. A long pause occurred and Zenith turned away from the girl.

"But also the girl that had for many years admired one Sosuke Aizen to such an extent that she began to focus solely on him. Soon she became infatuated and would believe anything that came from the man's mouth even going so far as to harm her brother and friend Izuru in order to attain 'justice' for him. Then even after he was revealed to be a fake she still believed him to be the man in her imagination even though he harmed herself killed the entire central 46 and fatally injured Ichigo, Komamura and even Toshiro. No she still went as far as too ask her brother to save the man willing to harm everyone to attain his goals!"

"Zenray enough Hitsugaya" shouted. Zenray turned to him and smiled " I am sorry Toshi but I will not watch her tear you to shreds because she is too blind to open her eyes."

"What do you mean?" Momo asked as she stood. "Look around you Hinamori all these people are willing to fight to their last breaths for you. Izuru, Hisagi, Renji, Matsumoto and above all Hitsugaya. You have lost Aizen yes, but soon you will be the reason all the people who actually; truly still care for you will leave. Aizen was a fake but you are so wrapped up in your own little world that you refuse to see all the people that are willing to help you and stand by you... Always!" Slowly Hinamori turned at stared at the desperate faces off all her friends but soon she landed on one." Oh my gosh Shiro-kun I am so sorry!" She began to cry out "I **have** been blind and I hurt you and everyone here so much."

Hitsugaya stood wide eyed at his sister "Hinamori we have both hurt each other if you are willing to forgive me I am willing to forgive you." Everyone around the tow nodded to this statement "Of course!" Momo said and jumped to hug the small male. "Please everyone find it in your hearts to forgive me I know what I said was horrible but I now understand, and I am begging you all to please help me to get over Aizen because I can no longer lie to myself about him anymore." "Don't worry Momo we will all be here for you." Matsumoto said with a smile. All around them smiles too came to the watching Shinigami's faces.

"Great now at least that is sorted!" Zenith said and placed her arms behind her head and smiled. "Who are you?" Momo asked perplexed by this strange girl that seemed to know everything. "Oh my apologies I am Zenith Raykiush or better known as Zenray." The black hair girl said with a smile.

"Why are you here anyway Zen" Hitsugaya asked. Smirking Zenray called Hitsugaya closer with a wave of her finger. Moving forward Hitsugaya suddenly found himself on the floor with a throbbing jaw. "What the?" The boy asked and looked at the girl who just punched him. She once more smiled and stuck her tongue out to the boy. "Oh captain Hitsugaya can't even take a punch form a girl." She said in a sing-song voice. "Why you little!" Hitsugaya shouted and jumped onto his feet and began to run at the girl. Zenray waved at everyone and ran off with a steaming Hitsugaya on her heels.

A great chase followed through the streets of seireitei. To onlookers it seemed that a very pissed Hitsugaya-taichou was trying to murder a young black haired girl who kept shouting that he couldn't catch her. But to those who knew the boy and looked closely enough they could see the small smirk on his face.

Soon the great race landed the two just outside the 13th squad. Zenray suddenly stopped but when Hitsugaya knocked into her both were sent stumbling into a small pond.

Coming out the water with a large gasp of breath Zenray searched around her for the young white haired boy. "Hitsugaya!" She shouted. She noticed the bubbles next to her and then a mass of white hair surfaced. The boy turned to her but yelped and jumped up when he felt something slimming and wiggly on his skin. Zenray looked at him with curious eyes but burst out laughing when she saw the fish stuck in his shihakso. Hitsugaya quickly let the fish go and glared at the laughing girl silencing her effectively. The moment of silence was broken when both pond occupants burst out laughing.

"Pardon me Miss Raykiush but you are required on stage." A monotone voice entered the scene. Looking up to see Byakuya Zenray shouted out when she released she had completely wet her Kimono. "But I am soaking wet I can't go on stage like this." Zenray voiced.

"Don't worry you can borrow one of my Kimonos we are about the same size." A young feminine voice said from behind the head Kuchiki and Rukia stepped out from behind her brother with a smile on her face.

20 minutes later the crowd roared when Zenray returned to the stage. This time her long black hair was lose and hanging below her shoulders. She wore a light pink Kimono with a rose blooming patterns upon it. She now wore a pair of traditional sandals. She waved to the still wet Hitsugaya who stood on the hill watching and shouted out " this song is too a new beginning."

**Japanese**

Shizukani, shizukani

Maku wa kiriotoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo

Bokura wa make wo shiranai yowasa wo

Dakishime aruita

Atarashii kiba de jidai wo kizame

Shizukani, shizukani

Maku wa kiriotoshi

Kakusei no yoake ni aoi honoo

「Mamoritai anata

Ni deaeru sono hi made wa

Yuushuu no bi yori me no mae no teki wo

Itoshikute itoshikute ta niwa nani mo nakute

Koko kara miwatashita keshiki zembu

Matomete tsurete itte ageru sa hanasanaide

Zutto nari yamanu

Ranbu no merodi

**English translation **

Quietly, quietly,

Cut the curtains down

Blue flames are born

On the dawn awakening

We walked and hugged

Embracing a weakness that knows of no defeat

Let's carve an era

With new fangs

Quietly, quietly,

Cut the curtains down

Blue flames are born

On the dawn of awakening

Until that day when I met you,

the one I want to protect,

I'd rather take down my enemies immediately

Than go for a long fight

So loved, so loved

That I don't need anything else

I watched everything from here

I'll finish it all and lead you there

Just don't let go

This melody of the wild dance

It will never stop echoing

(Bleach opening 13)

The sun was just beginning to set and the sky was an array of colors. As the two walked down the street side by side. "You sang wonderfully today Zen" Hitsugaya said " it was really nice to see you again." Zenray smirked and jogged ahead shouting out as she went "so you won't be mad when I say I am coming to visit again tomorrow, okay bye." Hitsugaya stood watching the girl run while worrying about the possible complications and secrets that could be revealed if they weren't careful. Zenray to knew of these as she ran but the only thing she was thinking off was "I won't leave you again Toshi this time I am sticking around for good. This time I will help you like you used to help me.

Sneak peak to the next chapter:

"Little defenseless girls shouldn't wonder around alone." The giant's voice said.

"I don't believe you know who you are speaking too."

A large bang was heard though out serieti altering everyone to possible danger.

"They my children are also pawns made to do my dirty work."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Hello again all my fellow fanfic lovers. To begin things off to all my reviewers thank you so much for your support and wonderful words. It makes an authors day when they see the review count has increased. To answer a question asked by Iciruki- Yes the two children that are in the opening part are Hitsugaya and Zenray but their names are One and Two for this duration of their lives as to why you will find out in later chapters ;-)I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors in advance as I am not the best speller in the world. Oh and one more thing (squeal) this weeks manga was soooo worth the wait!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…sadly. If I did I would get rid of Ichigo and make Hitsugaya the main character. Until such time that I take over the production studios with my master plan Bleach remains Kibo titles.

The agonizing cries of a creature unknown to the world and its occupants awoke the 7 year olds from their uncomfortable slumber. Yet sadly to them this was the only way to sleep; on a cold hard floor wedged between two rocks with nothing more than a rag for warmth. Two large teal eyes met ruby and a silent agreement was confirmed, slowly the two wounded toddlers made their way to the large hole in the earth and stared down the empty seemly never-ending staircase. Here was where the screams emanated from. Creeping down the steps inch by inch in order to not disturb their master the two children entered the lab.

It wasn't fancy with machines and flickering lights no this place the 'lab' was more akin to a medieval torture camber. It was no more than a cave with giant slabs of stones here and there as tables with dry blood on top of them. The candles cast shadows onto the cave walls and at the end of the cave one such shadow was seen, it was the figure of a man lying upon the slab of torture through the shadow the children could see its body shack and quiver. You could see the hands pulling at the binds and they way the figure arched it back. What pain it must be in. The girl shock her head rapidly, tears in her eyes she pulled her arms around herself and moved behind the boy. Sadly One looked at his fellow 'masterpiece' as master would say. He turned to her and too wrapped his arms around her shielding her from the sight that mentally harmed her so. This was perfect timing as the girl was lucky enough to avoid the scene where the figure on the wall burst as if there livid another creature within him clawing to get out and finally succeeding.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed from behind the two children, causing them to jump up in fear. The large serpent known as Nagara wrapped his tail around the two frightened children in order to prevent them from running away.

"What's going on Nagara?" The serpent's master's voice echoed from the other side of the cave.

"Do not worry yoursssself massster I have merely caught two ssssnopping ratsss!" The serpent hissed as he glared at the two children with a great amount of contempt in his eyes.

"I see" the masters voice said in a very bored tone as he walked forward and watched as his two 'masterpieces' struggled in his pets grip. The two children wore a simple black t-shirt and shorts both were ripped in various places luckily revealing nothing but this did not faze the man under the hood nor did the amount of scratches, bruises and scars that littered the two children's bodies. Yet somehow the master noted that his two pet's skin still seemed soft and silky.

The hooded man shook his head from left to right. "Now my little ones why on this disgraceful planet would you even think of bothering me?" The master asked as he circled the two children trapped in the snakes coil.

One- the white headed boy was first to reply "Master we heard screams and were simply interested in what your latest experiment was?" The boy said though this was not the case as the two children simply felt bad for the creature in their masters grasp, but if the boy were to say this they would surely be scolded and whipped for having 'emotions' enough to care.

"Hmmm very well since you seem so interested One I shall tell you." The master said and motioned for his serpent to let the children go. He walked to the back of the cave his three pets following. They entered a room separated from the rest of the cave by a large brown cloth that was tangled and mattered. The two children grimaced at the sight they be held.

Upon the slab table was a tremendous amount of black liquid that leaked down the sides pooling on the floor. In between this liquid were pieces of black tissue, chucks of meat and bones; the remains of the creature that was used here.

"This my pets is my new project I am trying to combine your DNA with that of Nagara and myself in order to create a being that can both transcend the dimensions but also be completely in destructible. As you can see the binding of you DNA has brought about small technical difficulties. Whenever it begins to fuse with mine and Nagara's it starts to kill the being. Yours One." The hooded man turned to the white haired boy "completely freezes the cells so that they cannot divided and yours Two" he thus turned to the black haired girl "causes the cells to overheat and well…the result is as you see."

"But why master if I may humbly ask are you creating such creatures?" The small girl timidly asked whilst refusing to look upon the scene of blood and gore.

"Simple dear child these creatures when perfected will be soulless and mindless and be free of trivial things like emotion or free will. No the power to move into other dimensions will be completely mine as will the soul cutting ability. They will listen to me and only me." A smirk could be seen under the older man hood "Let's say they are also the best of the three of you in one."

"Now Nagara please take One and Two out to train as my scanners indicate that the dragon and phoenix are nearing and their abilities are not yet strong enough for them to be able to defeat them." The hooded man said and turned back to his failed project.

" Of coursssse massster." The serpent hissed and turned to the two children pushing them to quickly move forward.

As they walked out Two noticed the very solemn look on her fellow projects face once they were out of hearing range of the serpent she asked "One what are you thinking?" The boy turned to her and teal once more met ruby.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked seriously. "Get what?" The girl asked perplexed.

"That experiment means the end of us."

"What are you talking about One?"

"If master were to complete that experiment he would no longer have a need for us. He is creating that thing because he thinks we will betray him."

"What but Nagara can't betray master he is his contractor."

"Two what is a contractor?" The boy asked with a serious expression.

"A creature born of your soul when one asks 'him' for power. This creature is born from only the dark part of your soul and gets its strength by devouring the light part." The girl replied

"Correct but that means the creature in inherits all your traits right."

The girl nodded her head in reply.

"Including let's say the trait to want to be in control all the time and selfishness. "

"I see" The girl said "Nagara may one day feel master lacks the strength to continue controlling him and thus feel the need to destroy him."

"or he will want to get rid of the opposition per say . Annihilate what holds him back and controls him so he can gain more strength."

The girl nodded her face covered by her black hair "and what of us would we betray master?"

The boy turned to her teal eyes glowing "in a heartbeat. Two. I have a feeling for this man (I know I shouldn't at all feel) but every time I see him I want to drown him so that he will stop ordering us around and stop telling Nagara to attack us."

Two's arms began to tremble "I feel the same but I want to see him burn…will you leave me?" she asked in a whisper "will you leave me if you become free."

"No I believe it to be more beneficial if we were to complete this goal together. Our power is stronger if we fight as one that is what will keep us alive." One said determinedly and turned and smiled at Two "plus I don't think I see a world without you in it."

Two smiled happily "same here it is as if you are a different part of me."

"Then it is agreed we will get ourselves free before master feels he needs us no more."

**Present**

The squad ten barracks was in a state of rush and panic as all members were called into the court yard by their captain.

The young white haired taichou and his vice captain stood facing his barracks as they all assembled in a large orderly group in front of them. All the soul reapers stood side by side at attention and soon not a whisper was heard.

"Alright I called you all together in order to inform you that this squad will be going out to do some training today." The white haired boy said "I realize it has been quite a while since we trained as a group and as your captain I apologize for that. So please be present in training grounds in the next 30 minutes. That is all." The white haired male nodded and all soul reapers rushed to gather equipment.

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya began to shunpo to the desired location as they were going a large smile formed on the strawberry blonds face. "ńe taichou when will we see that Zenray girl again?"

"I do not know why do you ask?" the small male said but continued to look ahead.

"Well it just seems that she was really able to help you yesterday with Hinamori and all. Plus she got you to do something childish I really what to see that again." The vice-captain smirked as her taichous eye brow began to twitch. "I assure you Matsumoto that's a onetime thing." Matsumoto frowned but composed herself as they landed in the large training ground located just behind the squad barracks that their squad now occupied.

The members ran to their captain and vice and waited for instructions.

"Okay I want you to pair up and spread out. We will go over kido, some sword skills and hand to hand defense combat."

"Hai taichou!" the very loud reply echoed.

**Back in soul society**

A young black haired girl scratched her head as she stared down the two pathways in front of her.

"Man this place is big!"Zenray exclaimed and proceeded to sit cross-legged on the paving placing the small reed basket she had with her to her right.

Today the young girl was dressed in a red kimono with patterns of black branches spread around it. She had her boots on and had a gorgeous red feature dangling from the side of her face. It was connected to a small plat she created with her overly long fringe.

She puffed out a breath of air that cased the hair in her eyes to move upwards only to fall back in the very same position.

"This would be so much easier if I just used shunpo." The girl muttered to herself

"**Now now young one if anyone sees you, you will be reported to the general and most properly locked up." A calming voice echoed in her head.**

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hey you." A deep voice called out to Zenray's left she turned her head and saw a large group of busty soul reapers walking towards her. They were all males some were smoking whereas others had sake bottles in their hands and could seemly not walk in a straight line.

The leader of this little group was a giant soul reaper he had a blond bearded and almost bold head with just a few pieces of hair to shield it from the sun. He would've scared most people with his large size and tough looks but today just wasn't his lucky day.

Zenray smiled as she saw her salvation. She jumped of the floor and rushed over to the group. "Hello there my names Zenray I was wondering if you could help me out I am looking for the squad ten barracks?"

"Ha ha squad ten funny, look a young girl such as yourself shouldn't even be in soul society." The blond man laughed.

"Why is that?" The girl asked

"Well look at you, you are all scrawny and petite. You are a weak defenseless girl and you see I don't have the time to waste on saving your ass if you get in trouble." The man began to laugh soon followed by his friends.

"Hahaha." Zenray laughed too causing all the men to stop laughing and look at her yet they couldn't see her eyes as her long fringe covered them.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" One guy shouted out.

Zenray lifted her face so the men could see the large smirk on her face "I don't think you know who you're messing with. I bet I can take you all out in a heartbeat."

The men began to chuckle and click their knuckles "I think I need to teach this little girly who she is messing with."

"I am Girma Dorug of squad 11 fear me or die." The blond beard man shouted out and began to raise his fist to strike.

"This is sooo gonna be fun." Zenray muttered to herself and simply moved to the left as the large blond swung his fist downwards to hit her. It connected with nothing more than the ground causing a crater to form in the floor. Stunned the man looked up to see Zenray wave to him and simply say "My turn sorry this will hurt you much more then it will hurt me." With that she ran and jumped on to the blonds raising arm and reaching the head of her opponent she used her knee and hit him right in the jaw. The impact was so great the man flew into a nearby wall unconscious.

Now it was Zenray's turn to click her knuckles "Next?"

**Back by the tenth squad**

"No guys you're doing it wrong. When your opponent swings you need to use their weight against them." Toushiro shouted out whilst shaking his head in annoyance. It seemed that his squad just couldn't get the fact that you need to use your opponent's weight in order to be able to hit even harder.

Suddenly the training was interrupted when a loud commotion was heard outside. Toushiro turned around as he felt a familiar presence shunpo into the training grounds. "Kyōraku Taichou is something happening?" The young boy asked as the very pinkly dressed taichou appeared.

"Ahh Hitsugaya-kun Ukitake has just informed me that someone is fighting with squad 11."

"So that happens all the time." The younger of the two said with a raised eyebrow and turned around in order to continue with his training.

"You see the interesting thing is that apparently it's a young lady fighting them and she is only using hand to hand combat. It's said she is from outside of soul society what else ahhh yes she is wearing a red kimono. Anyone you know?"

Teal eyes widened as the small boy heard the news. "Shit Zenray!" Without another word the small boy shunpoed off. His vice and Kyōrakufollowing.

Arriving at the scene the small boy was horrified to see that a large crowd had gathered and was forming a large circle around the area. Shoving his way past the cheering soul reapers he ended up bumping into Ukitake.

"Toushiro you have missed all the action." The sickly captain said and pointed to the middle of the circle. Where a very delighted Zenray sat upon the blond squad 11 member. His beard was in her hand and his terrified eyes were forced to look in to her deep ruby ones. "Now repeat after me, I will respect all females and or other people no matter how big or small they are."

"I will respect all females and or other people no matter how big or small they are." The man said in a stuttering voice.

"And I promise to assist anyone when they seem to be in a position that they need help with no complaint or request for reward." Zenray shouted at the man.

"And I promise to assist anyone when they seem to be in a position that they need help with no complaint or request for reward." The man again repeated like a parrot.

"I ask the forgiveness of the great and beautiful Zenray and all other I have attacked in order to show off and prove I am mighty in the face of my peers."

"I ask the forgiveness of the great and beautiful Zenray and all other I have attacked in order to show off and prove I am mighty in the face of my peers."

"And I will buy everyone here some sake and chocolate for those of you that do not wish to drink!" Zenray said seriously. The man had his eyes closed now in fear but still repeated, "And I will buy everyone here some sake and chocolate for those of you that do not wish to drink!"

A loud cheering was once more heard and the man opened his eyes stunned at what he just said. Zenray smirked in victory and turned to see Hitsugaya with a twitching eyebrow.

She jumped of the large man and a large sweat drop formed as she held up her hands in defense and had a innocent smile on her face. "Zenray! What did I say about using the hand to hand I taught you only for self defense proposes!" The young male shouted as he moved forward slowly.

" oh come on Toshi I was technically in a way defending myself." Zenray said as she slowly moved a step away from the boy.

"And does that include beating up half of a squad until there unconscious ." Toushiro asked moving slightly forward again.

"Well ahh you see I was ahh defending ahh defending my honor. Yeah my honor that right." Zenray said triumphantly

That's when Hitsugaya shunpoed right in front of the girl "Zenr..!" His shouting stopped as he saw a small basket pressed into his face.

"What the?" Toushiro asked with a raise of an eyebrow

"Sweet amanattōto sooth the dragons rage?" Zenray said shyly.

Hitsugaya looked from the basket to Zenray to the knocked out squad 11 member back to the basket once more.

Releasing a sigh Hitsugaya nodded his head, "Okay your forgiven this time but only if this is grannies and amanattō." "Yepp I asked her to make you some and said I would deliver it I thought we could have a picnic I brought watermelon too." Zenray said with a smile.

At first Hitsugaya gave her a skeptical look but as soon as she played the puppy dog eyes he caved "Okay fine but I first need to finish squad training."

"Okay I will watch." Zenray replied happily.

The cheerful crowd quickly dispersed as a large reitsu was felt approaching. "Shit let's go!" Hitsugaya said and picked Zenray up bridal style.

"Hitsu what are you doing?" Zenray shouted and began to squirm.

"Sit still Zaraki Squad 11 captain is on his way if he sees what you did to his squad he will challenge you to a fight." Hitsugaya said

'Eh?" Zenray replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You see Zaraki always wants new more powerful people to fight if he sees you beat his squad he will think you are strong and challenge you." A kind voice said "By the way my name is Ukitake Jūshirō squad 13 captain it's nice to meet you." Ukitake said.

"Zenray I and the pleasure is all mine."

"Quickly I doubt he will appear soon as that man always loses his way around the place most properly due to him always listening to his clueless vice captain but I don't want to take chances." Hitsugaya said and began to shunpo away.

The last thing heard in that area other than the moaning of the injured squad 11 member was "no wonder this place is o big and everything looks the same I am surprised you don't have missing person reports coming in daily."

TBC

**Next time on the emotionless**

"So you are the great dragon… I am sorry but I have to kill you now."

"Oh come-on even Zenray can do it better than you guys."

"Yeah let us show you how it's done."

"Wow it's as if their dancing."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello everyone I am sorry for the very late update I was a little busy with school work.

Hitsugaya: Don't lie you were watching Black butler.

Author: Hey I did school work too!

Hitsugaya: Sure

Author:Please note that every here and there are * signs behind a sentence please refer to the bottom of the story to find out what was meant actually by this sentence as it may be confusing in the context of the story.

Zenray: and author Zenray also wants to thank all reviewers for the great words of empowerment. They all get hugs from Toshi

Everyone: Enjoy the chappter

The sounds of ferrous shouts echoed throughout the training field. The squad members tried fruitfullessly to complete the maneuver their captain ordered them to do. Hitsugaya stood at the end of the field sighing at his squads continued failures. And partially embarrassed that captains of squad 13 and 8 were there to view this. Not to mention Zenray who up until this moment was having an extremely hard time controlling her laughter. The flood gates per say bursted when one fairly scrawny male was accidently closed lined by another squad member that was tumbling backwards after being kicked away.

"What the heck are you having them do Toshi?" Zenray asked wiping the tears from her eyes. "I simply want them to do the cuello de giro (neck twist) sequence"

"Haha I love that move. have you shown them how to do it cause no offense they look well...completely clueless?"

"Well no. You see I would demonstrate but Matsumoto is scared Ill mess up her hair and everyone else is to scared I will end up really hurting them." Hitsugaya said with another sigh.

"Well then...the only solution is that I demonstrate the move on you!" Zenray said with a triumphant shout

"What the hell no way...your wearing a kimono aka a dress!" Hitsugaya said while waving his hands around frantically at the very idea.

"Oh right...well then let me put on some of your extra pants." Zenray said as if there was absolutely nothing wrong with that comment.

"Zenray!" Hitsugaya shouted his face red with embarrassment. The fact that Kuroku and Ukitake were snickering didn't help much.

"What it's not like I have never worn your cloths before." Zenray said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh my Hitsugaya-san you never mentioned thaaat!" Kuroku shouted while tipping his hat to hide his smirk.

Matsumoto slammed into her taichou hugging him "oh my taichou became a man and I never knew about it!"

"What the hell Matsumoto it's not like that! She just wore mine when she tore hers climbing trees when we were younger!" Hitsugaya shouted in a desperate attempt to save his dignity.

"Ehh taichou" Matsumoto said and released his taichou. She placed a finger on her lip as to show she was deep in thought "how long have you two known each other?"

Zenray smiled and ambiguously said "as long as I can remember I have known my white haired grumpy friend Toshi. Now come always irated one let's get me clothes!"

"Those two are quite an interesting duo." Kuroku said as he watched Zenray drag the shouting taichou to the barracks.

"But I am glad she came. She brought him back from the depths of darkness. She has only been here two days and she already cleared most of his problems." Ukitake said with a small smile on his face. Matsumoto too smiled in reply gratefully thanking the strange girl in her head.

A few minute later a very hyper Zenray ran up to the two captains and vice she now wore a shinigami black uniform her hair was tied back but her long fringe was still constantly falling in her eyes and the plate with the feather dangled infront of her ear not part of her pony tail. Hitsugaya right behind her.

"Let's do it!" Zenray shouted fist pumping the air.

Hitsugaya frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright alright." He replied with a sigh. He turned to his squad and shouted for their attention. "Ok since it seems you guys are having problems me and my newly acquired assistant" he pointed to the now bowing Zenray "Will show you what to do."

Gasps we heard across the field as the squad thought that their taichou was going to hurt the fragile looking girl next to him. "Calm down calm down she will be demonstrating on me." Hitsugaya announced.

The startled gasps turned to small snickers as the thought of a young reitsu less resident of seriti trying to take their captain down. Zenray was not oblivious to the whispers of un-confidence in the crowd her eyebrow twitched. She breathed in and out and turned smirking to Hitsugaya. He nodded a signal for her to go for it. She replied with another nod and began running to the white haired taichou. Nothing was heard as a deafening silence fell upon the training grounds. Zenray ran right up to Toushiro a few steps away from him she did a back flip. This caused the girl to flip up and over Hitsugaya. Before landing the girl twisted once more so that her legs fell around Hitsugaya's neck hocking her feet with the momentum left from her descent she flipped Hitsugaya over with her he landed with a loud "Omff" whereas she was graceful and landed with her hands on the ground one leg bent in front of her and the other slightly stretched out to her side as if she was stretching. The expressions on her face one of pure concentration.

Startled gasp echoed after another minute of silence. Zenray's face turned back into its happy smirk as she stood and walked over to Hitsugaya who still lay on his back on the ground. She looked down at him turned and fell on top of him in a sitting position.

"Ah Zenray get the freak of me you are heavy." Hitsugaya groaned in despair.

"Excuse me at least I am not the one playing dead." Zenray shouted in reply a mischievous smirk found its way onto her face. "What are you thinking?" Hitsugaya asked rather concerned. Zenray merrily smiled lifted her hand so that she was pointing down at Hitsugaya's stomach and slowly lowered it. "No wait don't!" Hitsugaya shouted in panic. "Paybacks a bitch" Zenray said with a shrug and poked Hitsugaya in his side just bellow his ribs and began tickling at that very spot. "No Zen hahaha ray hahaa Stohahahap it." Hitsugaya panted between fits of laughter.

The entire squad was stunned not only had this strange girl done a technique they couldn't but she was also able to make their normally stoic captain laugh.

Matsumoto stood glued to her spot at the one side of the field her mouth open wide. "Who is this girl?" was the only thing that was going through her head and "Why hasn't she been around before she obviously has a deeply connected bound with captain."

To her side stood the smiling Ukitake he was very happy that his fellow Shiro was for once laughing but he could not help frown when a question passed by him "why is this girl so skilled in combat yet I feel no reitsu from her?" He was brought out of his thoughts by Zenray happily declaring that she would stop tickling her victim if they could go have the picnic now. The poor squirming Toushiro had no choice but to agree. When Zenray finally got of him he stood his face bright red from embarrassment and he straightened out his clothes. "Uhmm yes well that's all the training for today so I guess uhhh you guys have the rest of the day off but I want to see that move perfected tomorrow!" with this he turned around grabbed Zenray by the arm and stomped of the black hair girl happily smiled and waved everyone good-bye.

The squad, Matsumoto and the two other captains stood transfixed to their spots. One of the squad members turned to their vice captain and merrily said "this is some kind of practical joke…right?"

**Back to The past **

It had been ten years. Ten long years of torture and abuse. Ten years since they were told that they were not strong enough to take on the Phoenix and dragon. Ten years and the wasteland remained a wasteland. Ten years and he still looked 9 years old. Number one stood and looked at his reflection in the water his white hair was grey and messy and falling in clumps in front of his eyes. His normally bright teal eyes had turned dull he wore nothing but a brown rag and his skin was littered with bruises. He turned to his only companion the young girl she didn't look any better yet she too hadn't aged much, Master said it was because of what they were. Water and fire… that's all. Water and fire in human forms but why if he was nothing more than this aqueous substance why did he feel sad every time Number two was hurt and happy when she smiled at him. Why did he want to harm his master the way he did them?

"He was sure this is the place.. Master I mean." Number 2 said as she rose from her place to stand next to 1. One turned and started at the large body of water in front of them. It was the largest space of water in the entire land some said it was the source of all water in the territory because in the middle was a large bright light that endlessly glowed. They say that light was a connection to another world that allowed water to entire this realm. In the air above the water a large mass of fire sprouted from the air turning in different directions before touching the water. The origin of fire. "Yes he is sure the Dragon and Phoenix must every century make a trip here for unknown reasons." One said with an emotionless expression. "This is where Master said we were 'Born'" Zenray sadly said and placed her hand in the water. "This water unlike the rest of the land is at peace." Zenray said a thoughtful look on her face.

Yes ten long years in which One found that Two was able to read "emotions" of others, meaning the rage and pain the other occupants of this world had and he could tell if anyone was previously injured and were the injury was. They had not told master this afraid of the consequences of him finding out Two sensed the very thing he despised. Yes they were always afraid, afraid to leave and stand up for themselves….pitiful! that's what they were.

The water began to ripple the flames were being pushed to one side. The wind grew stronger and the two children faced each other they knew it was time.

There above them two beautiful and majestic creatures. One a large white dragon bigger than most mountains in the area. His skin glittered like water reflecting light it had four large legs that were pinned to its side as it flew. His wings were as twice his length and were a light blue color underneath. Large black claws accessorized the beasts feet and from head to the tip of its spiked tail were spikes black in colour. Next to it in all its grace flew a phoenix it was a gorgeous with the features of red and gold decorating its body. Its large tail spread out behind it like multiple stings gracefully gliding in the air. On the large birds head their seemed to be a crown but one of pure fire. Both creatures swopped down and landed in front of the two children.

"You have finally come." A booming voice echoed from the dragon it sounded old and wise as if it had witnessed many deaths and rebirths. "We have waited patiently for you young ones." Another voice echoed but this one seemed more feminine and kind. It was gentle and seemed to embrace you.

The two children shocked at first moved into a fighting stance. "I see you have been told to fight us." The dragon said. One nodded and as if ashamed looked to the ground when he looked back up his eyes were glowing. The water behind one once more began to ripple and with a small movement of his head one sent a large wave of water at the dragon. Two had also raised her arm her eyes glowed a fierce red and the fire in the sky was directed straight at the phoenix. There was shoot of steam as some of the fire and water met the two children stood waiting to see their opponents. "You will have to do better than that." The dragon's voice boomed and the steam was blown away as the undamaged pair rose and flapped their wings to ascend into the sky. There the phoenix opened it s beak and a ball of fire was sent shooting towards Two unprepared for the speed of the ball Two awaited the impact that never came when she looked up One was in front of her and the ball of fire was encased and in pillar of ice.

He turned towards her and mentally said 'it will never work if we fight our alike element we have a better shot facing our opposites and over powering them.' Two nodded her head 'remember One, fire can be extinguished by water but a hot enough fire evaporates water to steam.' One smirked 'the same goes to you.' The two then moved and faced their opposites. "So fire against water it is." The phoenix declared.

Although the two children were small they fought well and stood on even ground with the large creatures. The phoenix sent a wave of fire towards the boy but he used the water to make a shield of ice around him and then turned the water that evaporated back to its liquid state to ice and shot large spears towards the phoenix. Unable to move completely out of the way the majestic bird was cut on its side. Two sent a wave of fire balls towards the dragon each missing their mark as the beast moved agile in the sky. The great dragon hit down hard with his tail causing the ground to split and rise around the girl who jumped back and instantaneously appeared in another spot not far away from her last*. She raised her hand and glared at the dragon her open palm closed into a fist and all, the fire balls that missed there marks come hurtling back wounding the dragon on his back.

"You two have great strength." The dragon said "to be expected from the elements themselves." "Tell us why are two children born of the elements under the control of a man banished here centuries ago." The phoenix said as she moved away from a wave of water.

"I don't think that's any of your business." One said. Flying up into the sky and diving down low the bird swooped in onto One who had to jump out of the way being forced into a mass of rocks by the speed of the great bird.

"One!" Two shouted as her friend was knocked away to engrossed in this she did not see the dragon that released a jet stream of water hitting her into the mass of water behind her.

"You two obviously have enough power to take down that beast Negara."The great bird stated. The ground began to shake and a large stream of water shoot like a pillar into the sky. When it faded One stood ready to fight but his arms and part of the left side of his face had blue marking like tattoos that were glowing running around them.* Blood poured down the side of his face as he stated "Again that is none of your business." He said. The air turned cold and the water from the giant lake began to twist and turn taking the form of a large snake.

"His right." A voice was heard behind the great dragon. The beast turned to see Two standing on a large piece of rubble here upper shoulder and arm were bleeding but she too had strange markings of glowing red running around her arm toward her face. She began to turn in a circle and fire formed behind her into a large tornado of the burning substance.

The dragon and phoenix prepared themselves for the attacks the phoenix began to literally burn its whole body lit into flames. The dragon was forming a large ice beam in his mouth and it glowed as he prepared to fire.

The snake of ice and water charged when One swinged his arm forward, Two also used the same signal and the tornado began to moved at a rapid speed towards the dragon. The phoenix charged and the dragon fired the two forces clashed a long struggle endured fire verses ice and visa versa. Both teams pushed all their power into these attacks urging the flame to become hotter or the ice to become colder. Twos red flame turned blue as she pushed the heat to raise this caused blood to start pouring from her nose. One was also sweating profusely as he concentrated on lowering the temperature of the ice. Much steam formed and it was unsure if it was due to the intense coldness of the ice or the fire creating steam. Then came a moment of bright light that was seen for miles across the land both teams were forced backwards as the powers collided.

All that was left from the battle was steam and smoke, ash and snow falling from the air….

Everything was dark yet oddly enough her body felt as if it were floating. She felt oddly warm and for once her body wasn't sore. I wonder if I am dead Two asked herself and sighed in contempt. "Open your eyes young one you are not dead." A calming voice echoed through the dark. Two felt herself drawn towards it. Soon a glimmer of light was seen in the darkness this light became brighter and brighter until finally Two opened her eyes. Confused the black haired girl looked around her "Welcome back." Twos head immediately swung to the side and her eyes landed on a man she had never seen before. He had yellow eyes and black hair that fell in front of his face*. He had a gentle smile upon his face one Two had only ever seen from One…One where was he? She immediately shot forward wincing at the pain that made itself known in her body. "Calm down calm down." The man said "You were pretty beat up after that fight. If you are worried about your friend he is okay and over there." The odd man pointed to his Twos other side she turned to see One under a cloth much like her with a odd fluffy rectangular item under his head.* Next to him was a young women she had short black hair and brown eyes when she noticed the girl was staring at her she smiled and waved. "Hi there my name is….

**PRESENT**

"Okay Zenray if there is one thing you can do it is cook." Hitsugaya happily sighed as he fell down onto the blanket bellow him. The two were currently sitting on Soujyku hill at the very tip watching the sunset behind the repentance cell.

"Hey I can do many things." Zenray shouted and punched the white haired boy in the leg. She too preceded to lay down next to Hitsugaya.

"So how is everyone?" Hitsugaya asked as he started into the sky. "Uhmm well Claude and Sebastian have been at each other's throats for the last week over missing paper work. Grell is complaining keeps complaining that Yukio is hacking into his computer." Zenray replied

"And how's she?" Hitsugaya said with a longing look on his face. "She is fine keeping everyone in line as usual with an iron fist." Zenray smiled and snickered Hitsugaya laughed a little too "I would imagine. So why are you here not that I am unhappy to see you but with the rules and all."

"Wellll you have a new central 46 you know. One that is thinking about changing that rule thanks too much outside influence. So for now I m allowed here."

"That good I hope…" "Well well well if this isn't cozy." A voice said cutting Hitsugaya off.

Zenray and Hitsugaya immediately jumped up and were face to face with two arrancer girls. One had purple hair that was tied in pigtails and then other had blond sort hair.

"We are here to free our master." The girl said with a happy smile

TO BE CONTINUED

So as promised here are the explanation for the astrix.

*- This was when Zenray instantaneously reappeared this is a special form of shunpo

*- the markings that One and Two get I got the idea from a show called Burst angel if you look up Joe you can she Ones marks marks and if you look up you can see Two's marks.

*- I have decided in order for you properly know what my other characters look like I will be using characters from different shows. The man with the yellow eyes is Claude from Black butler. Grell is also from Black butler and so is Sebastian whereas Yukio is from sigma 6 but his real name is High-tech. The giant snake Negara is from W.I.T.C.H his name is Cedric The women with black hair and brown eyes is from Fairytale her name is Ul So now if you wish to see what the characters look like you can ;-)

*- Lastly the rectangular thing is a pillow but living in a wasteland Two doesn't know that.

Please don't forget to review or Zenray will use on you….I mean it.

Zenray the character: "Yes she does!"

Hitsugaya: Sighs and walks away

Zenray: "Wait for me!" "Bye-bye till next time."


	5. Chapter 5

Important Authors notes: This is the longest chapter I have ever written;-). Yet I would like to clear up some bugs that occurred in the last chapter: in the last chapter foot notes I stated that One and Two had tattoos on their bodies that began to glow these tattoos were similar to that of characters in burst Angel yet I only now noticed that I didn't give the name of the person with Two's markings her name is Maria forgive I previously forgot and wanted to look it up but well….forgot.(silly me) I hope you guys enjoy it as many important events occur in this chapter. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I can get an A in maths but English…well let's not go there.

**Then a special thank you too Ghost2309, ****ichiruki45****, ****punk lolita23**** and ****XerxesWolf**** for all the reviews your support and kind words really makes writing all the more enjoyable. You guys rock!**

Usual disclaimers apply PEASE ENJOY

**Last time **

"Wellll you have a new central 46 you know. One that is thinking about changing that rule thanks too much outside influence. So for now I am allowed here."

"That good I hope…" "Well well well if this isn't cozy." A voice said cutting Hitsugaya off.

Zenray and Hitsugaya immediately turned and were face to face with two arrancer girls. One had black hair that was tied in pigtails and then other had blond sort hair.

"We are here to free our master." The girl said with a happy smile

**Present**

"Who the hell are you?" Hitsugaya demanded as he slowly stood from the comforts of the blanket. He immediately took up a defensive stance in front of Zenray and placed his hand on Hyourinmaru's hilt ready to fight.

"My names Loly." The girl with the pigtails announced while doing a small curtsy. Both girls were just a few centimeters shorter than Hitsugaya, Loly was quite beautiful with dark black hair tied into pigtails that reached her elbows and a fringe parted to the side. She wore a white arrancar uniform which was quite flashy and consisted of a white skirt, black boots and her white top covered only the "necessary". The proof of her arrancar states lay beneath the fringe were her mask fragment covered her left eye. "And this" she gestured to the girl next to her "is Menoly."

Said arrancar only grunted in reply. She too wore the traditional white outfit consisting of an ankle length skirt and elbow length top that parted by her hips. She along with Loly had her hollow fragment on her eye but hers was on her right.

"I am captain of squad 10 Hitsugaya Toshiro." The white haired prodigy replied. "Enough with the formalities why are you here?"

"Aggh men do they ever listen, I just said we are her to free our master lord Aizen."Loly said with great pride.

"You're joking right?" a voice said from behind the tenth squad captain.

Loly glared at the black haired girl who rose up and stood beside the white haired child with folded arms and a raised brow.

"Who are you?" Menoly said "Names Zenith but my friends call me Zenray." The red eyed girl said with a happy smile her mood instantly turning from serious to happy go lucky in a flash.

"Huh… I barley sense any reitsu coming from you, you must just be a normal sprit so much for those robes your wearing." Menoly scoffed. "Do you really think you can stop us?"

"Well I don't need to considering you two are on a suicide mission." Zenray stated.

"I must say two lowly Arrancars coming directly into soul society alone was really a bad miscalculation. Even as we speak the rest of the captains are racing her you'll be dead within the next minute." Hitsugaya informed.

"Hahahahaha!" Loly swinged her head back and laughed manically "that's where your wrong shinigami."

Just as the words left her mouth Garganta opened all over soul society and flocks of hollows poured out as if a dam had just been burst open. The alarm began to sound and the small black figures of the shinigami could be seen running to defend their home. Too make matters worse at the exact location of the central 46 a group of menous appeared and all began to aim their ceros at the buildings.

"Now you're alone little shinigami two against one and the cherry on top you have to rescue the damsel in distress." Loly said and nodded to her partner.

"Cangrejo (Crab in Spanish)."A large dust cloud covered the blond haired girl as she spoke the chosen words over the dagger she pulled from her waist band. Yet beneath it Menoly was changing, growing and gaining power. When the dust cleared the once close to human looking girl was revealed with the new shape of a crab.

Both her arms extended in length and grew giant claws on the each end. She no longer stood on her legs but was suspend in the air and was held up by the 6 crab legs that grew from her waist. In a quick flash Menoly used her newly gain claws to snatch Zenray from behind Hitsugaya.

The young boy immediately withdrew Hyourinmaru and was about to attack Menoly when he heard from his side "Escolopendra (centipede in Spanish)". Another huge burst of reitsu was felt as Loly now toke on her true form. The once gorgeous girl gained centipede like appendages for arms and another two grew from her back. "Hitsu watch out!" Zenray cried as she saw Loly bring down once of her tentacle arms on Hitsugaya. The boy did a quick flash step to his original position narrowly missing the large appendage.

"Nice dodge it would've really hurt if I got you." Loly said with a smile and pointed to the spot where she attempted to hit the boy and missed. There hissing was heard as the rock its self began to dissolve from the girls power. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes as he gazed at this 'acid' he concluded. He was quickly brought out of his thought when a pain filled scream echoed.

Hitsugaya's head snapped up to where Zenray was suspended in the air over the edge of Sokuyku hill still in the grip of Menoly who it seemed just tightened her hold.

"Let her go now!" Hitsugaya shouted and rasied his blade into the air ready to attack again "Sit upon the …" He was cut off when he heard Loly tsking.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see Menoly has 3 choices on how to kill your girl friend. One crush her to death, two throw her of this hill, three she uses her acid that fires out like a jet stream from with inside her claw and well melts her to death."

Hitsugaya lowered his blade. "Good boy." Loly said very happily "You've made the right choice." Toshiro snarled and turned his head away.

"Oh hell no Hitsu you are not giving up because of me."Zenray announced. She turned her head to the girl currently holding her "let go now or ill make you into grilled crab." She said determinedly.

"Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that." Menoly replied with a sadistic smile on her face.

Zenray's face turned from determined to happy once more she maneuvered her hand so the palm was facing Menoly "Sōkatsui" Before Menoly could truly comprehend what was going on a large blue light shot at her casing her to release her grip on Zenray and be pushed a far distance away.

Zenray simply fell to her feet and began to dust of her uniform. "But but how?" Loly shouted stunned at what just happened. "Sit upon the frozen Heavens Hyourinmaru." On the tip of Hitsugaya's blade water began to form and began to create a magnificent dragon. Once created Hitsugaya swung his sword and the dragon rushed at Loly who was barely able to dodge the speeding dragon and one of her centipede arms was encased in ice.

"Brat!" She shouted and swung all three off her other arms at the boy. Dodging each one Hitsugaya was able to get right into Loly unshielded area "Her chest" and he delivered a swift kick into her stomach sending the girl flying back towards the earth.

"Nice one Hitsu!" Zenray said giving him a thumbs up. A loud hissing was heard and a stream of acid was sent directly at Zenray. She easily shunpoed out of its way but when she landed at her new position another stream of acid was shot causing Zenray to shunpo again and this continued another 4 times.

A very annoyed Zenray jumped into the air and brought her hand so that her palm was facing the feature that dangled in her hair. "Zenray!" Hitsugaya shouted frantically from the earth 'Chill Hitsu all the other shinigami are busy they won't notice' Zenray's friendly voice ran through Hitsugaya's head.

"Light the midnight skies" as the familiar words slipped of Zenray's tongue the feather began to glow and almost disintegrate from her hair "Zenkantou" with that the feather fully disappeared. Two blades appear in Zenray's the swords are as long as Zenray's arms the blades are thin but short used in close range. The hilt silver, red and black.*

""Strike Zenkantou." The two blades begin to glow and flames appear from the hilt rising up along the length of the blade. Menoly raises her clawed arm and fired another shot at the girl. The acid rapidly shoot towards Zenray who merely lowers the blade in her right arm vertically in front of her and a wave of flames erupt from the sword effectively stopping the acid. With a quick flash step she appears in front of Menoly and brings the blade in her left hand down horizontally the same effect of flames happens and this sends Menoly flying back again and her claws begin to form cracks. While still in the air Zenray shunpos above Menoly bringing both blades down diagonally releasing the largest burst of flames yet seen on the arrancar. This ends the fight between Zenray and Menoly as the blond lands face first into the sand and does not rise.

"How." Loly says completely overwhelmed with shock "You you have barley any reitsu coming from you." The girl frantically points her finger at Zenray. "That's because Hitsugaya's reitsu blocks mine." Zenray says casually and the blades in her hands burst into flames that reform the feature in her hair.

"What!" The girl asks shocked "that's right mine and hitsu's reitsu are complete opposites. Opposites attract that means our reistus come to a point where they balance each other out making it so that it seems like we don't have reitsu but since Hitsugaya is a captain and needs to show some form of power he releases more spiritual pressure than me. This effectively levels out reitsu's but leaves a little free so other can feel his power." Zenray said with a small smile.

"I don't care ill still beat you both!" Loly shouts and swings one of her arms at Zenray who just flash steps to Hitsugaya's side. "Loly it over you have lost." Zenray says.

"No I haven't!" Loly shouted and tries to hit the two again. "Look around you your hollow army is defeated. I mean Byakuya taichou killed the menous before they could even think about blowing a hole in the central 46…you lose."

Loly turned to face soul society and true to Zenrays word not a single hollow could be felt. Smoke rose from a few areas within soul society but the sounds of triumphant shinigami rang through the air.

"No….no,no,no,no." Loly screamed and turned to face the boy and the girl her face was distorted in anger. "I will not let you win." She jumped into the air and broke the ice of her one arm. She them lined them up to come around Hitsugaya and Zenray and kill them. Yet she never got that far as Hitsugaya rose his sword and turned like a key "Sennen Hyōrō ( thousand year ice prision)." Several ice pillars formed around Loly and effectively sealed her in one giant structure for ever more.

"Well that was easy." Zenray said. Hitsugaya's eyebrows twitched and he hit Zenray across the head. "Oh what was that for." Zenray asked tears in her eyes. "For being so stupid as to release your zampakuto sure my reitsu cover yours but what do I say when people ask why they saw flames coming from the position I was fighting?"

"Uhhh that it was the enemies power?" Zenray said with a sheepish smile. Hitsugaya huffed and turned around "Oh come on Toshiro don't be mad I just wanted to help." Zenray said running after him. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around "Sorry" she said giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could. Hitsugaya sighed and his shoulders sagged "Its fine just don't do that again we can both be arrested. You for carrying a zampakuto and not being a soul reaper, and me for teaching a civilian how to get a zampakuto and use kido."

Zenray smiled and nodded.

"Ahh Hitsugaya taichou it seems I unnecessarily worried about you." Ukitake voice rang out from behind them as he flash stepped to their location. "ahh you have beaten two arrancar I see." Another voice said and captain of squad 12 appeared next too Hitsugaya. Zenray shrieked and jumped behind Ukitake. "What's wrong Zenray?" Ukitake asked concerned looking down at the girl. "Hitsu has told me about him and I really don't want to be experimented on." Zenray said in a quivering voice. Ukitake couldn't help but laugh "don't worry he won't experiment on you." Ukitake said with a kind gentle tone.

"Yes you are not a worthy enough specimen." Mayuri said and turned to the two fallen arrancar. "I must say squad 10 captain of all the captains I do so love your abilities best."

"And whys that?" Hitsugaya asked suspiciously.

"Simple you always leave behind specimen for me to look at in perfect condition expect of course that I must defreeze them." Mayuri said and gestured to the two frozen bodies. Yes two.

Zenray smiled to herself 'Of course you froze the other body while I wasn't looking' Zenray said to Hitsugaya mentally 'naturally and you will love this' Hitsugaya said and snapped his fingers. With this both bodies of ice shattered leaving nothing behind but water and a very frantic and anger squad 12 captain.

**Past **

"Hi there my name is Ul it's a pleasure to meet you….ahh what is your name?" The lady with black hair asked a gorgeous smile adorning her face.

Two glared at the women suspiciously "I am two."

Both adults sweat dropped at this. "You are named after a number?" the women asked.

"No I have no name master says that names are nothing more than symbols of emotions. Which we are forbidden from showing. I was merely dubbed Two as master needed something to call us in order to distinguish us from each other."Two stated as if it was obvious information.

Both adults all of a suddenly became very quite. The man situated next to the red eyed girl fist began to clench and this caused the bottle of water in his hand to break spilling water everywhere.

"That's awful." The women said looking away from two. Suddenly a small moan was heard as One began to wake. Teal eyes opened to the world and immediately came in contact with a pair of wide brown eyes.

In a desperate attempt to get his attacker away from him One sprung up and sent a flying kick towards to foreign women. Surprised but not caught off guard the women raised her arm blocking the force of the blow with her ulna. A surprised One jumped back in order to gain distance but found himself falling to the ground with a grunt as a flaring pain pulsed through his leg.

"One?" Said boys head snapped up to the cry of his only partner. He saw her attempting to stand and get to him but a look of pain crossed her face. One immediately ran to her side and held her up.

"You okay?" He asked "yeah fine." The girl replied with strain in her voice. He knew she was lying as he looked her over for injuries he saw to what truly extent. Her entire torso area was bandaged in a white cloth but a stain of red was beginning to form there obviously the injury was re opening using his power to see injuries he realized it was a stabbing wound of sorts most probably from an icicle. Her arm was bandaged and in a sling which he concluded was due to a large force on her humerus effectively breaking it and dislocating her shoulder properly due to the force blowing her back. He too noted her fingers were bandaged due to frost bite. She was in bad condition.

He began to evaluate his own condition. Concussion, broken femur, 2nd degree burns on his left torso, 3rd degree burn on both his palms. He too was in no condition to fight these two strangers…but he had too in order to keep Two safe. So he raised his hand and the blue tattoo made itself known again.

"Now now there's no need for that little one." A massive voice boomed and a large spiky tipped tail appeared in the air above him gently lowering his arm. Both One and Two were utterly speechless as they both turned and saw the two beasts that they were battling alive and breathing.

Both were considerably injured though as the Dragons entire left wing was scorched and his right front leg bleeding. The phoenix was resting against the gorgeous dragon its wing lay lifeless on the floor obviously broken the three pointed crown on its head was cracked and breaking and its entire left leg running to its torso was encased in ice.

"But but how I put everything I had into that final attack?" One stated breaking the silence. The phoenix and dragon almost seemed to smirk "we have our ways child." The graceful voice of the bird rang out.

"Dammit." One cursed how were they suppose to defeat four opponents in their current conditions.

"You need to lie down your both injured and shouldn't be standing." A calm voice came from behind them.

One spun around to face the two adults. Resigning himself to the current situation One bowed his head. "Please you may do whatever you want to me but don't hurt Two." "What no how can you say that." Two shouted out shocked tears forming in hers eyes. "I won't let you sacrifice yourself for me remember were you go I go." Two said and wrapped her arms around him. "We stand together as we always have." One turned to Two completely shocked but when he saw the sincerity on her face he smiled and nodded. Both turned to face their opponents.

"Calm down we don't want to hurt you." The man said with raised hands as if surrendering. "My name is Claude and this is Ul." The man with yellow eyes gestured to his female associate.

"Well if you do not want to harm use what else do you want… for use to be your slaves?" Two said harshly.

"No you see we are not from this world, but we were sent here in order to check on those two." Ul said pointing to the two beasts that were currently resting. "Upon entering your realm we saw you all fighting and saw you that all four off you were injured. At first we were just going to help the guardians but then we noticed that you two were different." Claude continued

"Different …how?" One asked with mild curiosity.

"Well for starters you were just children but most importantly you both had your souls and emotions intact. To put it simply you do not belong here."

"Of course we belong here this is our birth place." Two said.

"No you see this dimension you call home was a dimension created to send all criminals too when they were convicted. For century's criminals of only the highest callabour wandered the these waste lands in order to serve out their punishment but then one day a fatal mistake was made. A man with the power to use human essence to create beings was sentenced here. He began to grant these criminals more power by literally stealing the light part of their souls and turning them dark with the help of his partner that had the ability to turn hearts black. Thus they created hideous beasts that had ultimate power. Or what you know as contractors."

"That all good and well but one question." Two said "What's a criminal." Once more both Claude and Ul sweat dropped but a harsh reality was made known to them about the two children, they were kept in the dark all their lives and had never seen the light never known right from wrong or understood what humanity was. At that very moment both adults vowed to bring these creatures of the light back to their rightful positions.

"In my world young one certain laws are set up in order to maintain peace and co existence. Laws such as no killing are made and must be upheld. When one breaks one such law they must face punishment. Do you understand?" Claude said delicately.

"You do realize that to survive here in this world people including us kill daily." One said with a static expression.

"And when you kill others little one what do you feel." Ul asked. "Nothing I am allowed no emotions." One said facing away from the adults.

Ul smiled sadly and cautiously walked up to the two children once she saw that they wouldn't or more like couldn't attack she bent down on one leg and placed her hand one the white haired boys shoulder. He turned to face her with a shocked expression.

"No need to lie to us young one I know you have emotions you clearly showed them when ran to Two's side when you saw she was hurt. You showed them when you asked if she was okay and when you stood up to protect her. These are the emotions of love. They are nothing to be ashamed of. You can talk to use….you can trust us." Ul said in a low voice.

One stared wide eyed at this woman. He was unable to comprehend the feeling in his heart he so wished to tell her everything to hold the warm hand on his shoulder but he knew he couldn't he could never trust anyone but Two.

" I feel disturbed when someone is killed or I kill." Two suddenly said. "Two" One shouted in shock. "It okay One she is being honest and sincere. It toke me a while to figure out because I have only ever recognized these emotions from you." Two said with a smile.

There was a long pause when One finally spoke "Its like like I want to go back and stop myself from hurting the other person."

"Yes these are feelings of guilt and remorse only people with souls can truly feel these." Claude replied.

A large growling was suddenly heard and all occupants turned to the white hired boys whose stomach just sounded. Twos eyes were wide but became wider when her stomach too let out a growl.

"Oh you two must be absolutely famished here I have some snacks let's eat." Ul said running over to a small basket and taking out a verity of foods One and Two had never seen before.

Soon a whole feast was laid out it was more food than either children had ever in their life times seen both were drooling at the mouth.

"Well eat up" Ul announced "This this is all for us?" One asked perplexed. A sad smile made its way onto Ul 's face "Jipp dig in." One went to grab the first thing that looked edible. It was a triangle food mostly pink but had green on its longer side in between the pink fleshy part were small black seeds. One cautiously toke a bite and was brought to bliss as the sweet juice ran down his throat. Two seeing her fellow comrade so happy picked up a round bowl inside was a rather odd brown piece of what she could make out was meat the middle how ever was slightly pink these pieces of meat were surrounded by long strings of cream coulred dough and this all was in a brown liquid. She slowly brought the meat to her mouth and was brought to her knees from the taste. It was REALLY good.

An hour later and all the food gone saw all four people sitting on a large blanket in silence although Ul was the one to break this.

"Come home with us." she said quietly. "What?" One asked thinking he heard wrong. "Come home with us." Ul said louder and with more confidence.

One and Two jumped up and backed away "There's no way as much as we want to there's just no way." Two said frantically. "But why?" Claude shouted out.

"Because because you said a criminal was someone that killed we have killed." One said quickly in defense. "There is a difference between knowing what you are doing is wrong and never being told its wrong." Claude sternly replied.

"One Two a child should have a home a family to love them, food every night. They shouldn't be punished or hurt or even sent to fight other peoples fights." Ul softly said "we saw your scars children should not bear such scars. If you come with us you will never have to kill again or hide your emotions… you want to leave this place right."

"Yes yes more than anything yes but we can't we just can't." Two said shaking her head frantically both turned to run but were stopped by a giant claw in front of them.

"The reason you can't is because you are scared of what your master will do to you." The mighty dragon said solemnly. Both children looked away.

"You're scared he will find you and hurt the one you love." The phoenix said sadly

"Yes yes okay that the reason we are not strong enough to beat him, only when we are strong enough can we truly be free." One shouted out.

"Then boy form a contact with me and allow me to be your power until you fully gain yours." The dragon shouted out.

"Yes and allow me to fight for you little one." The phoenix said and stood to stand in front of Two.

"That impossible a contact can only be formed between two that are of the same soul." Two shouted out angrily.

"But young ones we are the same soul."

"What?" Both replied

"Yes as you were born from water and fire so were we yet we are only a small pieces of the souls of fire and water. When we were created only a small piece of the elements soul could be used as those that made us did not have enough power to bring forth the full soul. Yet you two stand… the pure and full souls of water and fire we are but pieces of you. Thus we belong to you."

"Oh man this is a lot to take in, in one day." Two said scratching her head One only nodded numbly in reply.

"So what say you allow us to fight on your behalf's?" The dragon asked and bowed before One the phoenix following.

"I..I.." One started but was cut off by the voice of the one he feared most calling for him.

"One Two as your master I demand you show yourselves or you will be punished tonight." The hooded figure shouted from not too far away.

Both One and Two began to shake in fear. With the voice of his master in the background One finally spoke up. "You will keep us safe both me and Two." The boy asked the dragon and it nodded "Very well what must I do." The boy said still shaking but there was more confidence in his words.

"Well if One is willing to trust you so am I." Two said with a quivering smile.

"Then little one all you must do is place your palm on our heads and concentrate and allow my soul to flow into you and vice versa." The phoenix said.

With a audible gulp both children placed their heads on the beasts the only sounds for the next few seconds were those of the deep breaths of all the occupants of the area and the demands from the master not so far away. Just as Ul began to believe nothing would happen both parties began to glow. The girl and the bird red and the boy and the dragon blue. As soon as the glow began it faded and both children collapsed to the ground luckily Ul and Claude caught them.

Cradled in the adults arms both children looked to the new found partners with small smiles and dropping eyes.

"Welcome back Ustrina (fire in Latin)" Two said to the Phoniex " you too Akvarelė (water in Lithuanian)

" one said to the dragon. Both of which smiled in replied and bowed once more.

"There you two are." The master's voice rang from right behind the six. The children began to visibly shake casing Ul and Claude to tighten their grips.

" Give massssster hisss property back." The large serpent hissed and prepared to strike. It lunged but both Ul and Claude dodged and jumped into the air.

"Now is not the time to fight we are all too injured." The phoenix said and with a powerful glow and a massive release of power both beasts transformed. The graceful bird became a one long twisted gold chain that wrapped around Two's arm whereas the dragon became a small silver bracelet of a dragon curling around Ones wrist.

"Where are we going?" One tiredly asked.

"Home…the dwelling of the zero squad the king's realm." Ul said with a smile.

And for once One and Two drifted into peaceful slumbers. Yes they heard the voice of their former master behind them as a large gate opened and a powerful light engulfed them. He kept repeating that he would get his property back but no longer did the children have to care. For now at least for this moment they were safe, they were…free.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**To all my reviewers thanks for the support. **

**Please note there are two important questions at the end of the story that I would love your opinion on. Further more please enjoy the chapter**

**I own Nothing…..sadly **

"Welcome hommmme!" a high pitched voice screeched as Claude and Ul passed into the world of the zero squad. Claude immediately turned slightly to the left causing the object of said voice to crash head first onto the cream tiled floor.

"That was so mean Claude-sama." The object on the ground wined, dramatic tears flowing down the man's cheeks as he stood up and started doing ballet twirls.

"Fist you leave me here all alone and when you finally return you treat me like rubbish. How cruel of you!" said man had long waist length unruly red hair. With eerily lime green eyes, he wore a pair of red glasses that sat directly on the tip of his nose they also had long chains connected to the ends to keep them from getting lost. He wore an old English style butler outfit. It consisted of a white button up top with black vest and black trouser pants. Yet to match his hair and make his outfit more extravagant the red hair man also wore a long red coat that billowed around him as he skipped around the room. On his elbow was a small badge with the Greek symbol for 10.

"Oh Ul you will never treat as such would you?" The man said and jumped into the air to give the young women a hug, but was yet again dismissed with a swift blow to the abdomen.

"Not you too, why?" the overly eccentric man shouted to the heavens.

"Grell quite please" Claude said and motioned to the sleeping boy in his arms who was beginning to stir.

There was a long deathly silence in which Grell intimately stared to and from the young boy and girl in his partner's arms.

The silence was broken by the soft clicking of heel against the tiles and another entity entered the room. Said man was devilishly handsome. He had fine black hair tied up into a small ponytail with profound crimson eyes that bore into ones soul. He too wore an English butler uniform but his demanded attention and showed of refinement. It though entailed, a black velvet blazer above the vest and simple black tie.

"I see you are…." Sebastian paused when he too toke notice of the children in his fellow Zero's arms.

"I see, you leave on a mission for two days and return with children." Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk.

"What do you mean Sebey." Grell asked confused as he saw Claude's face turn red.

"…..Oh my ghoss you mean to tell me that Claude and Ul had kids and never said anything!" Grell said out loud.

"What no…" Claude tried to defend himself but was overrun by Grells blabber.

"I mean I knew you two were a couple but these kids are like 8 years old. So either you have been dating longer than I thought or or these children belong to Claude's old mistresses no wait his wife from his time in Soul society who who died a tragic death and left these small children in your care. Ul of course immediately complied as to gain leverage against her love and cause the children to grow up loving her and despising their mother because she cannot have children herself!" When Grell finally toke a deep breath at the end of his speech the whole room was left speechless with a sweat drop staring at the once more crying man.

"No you blabbering idiot!" Ul shouted and kicked him to the floor and began stomping all over him.

In her attack Ul handed Two over to Sebastian. He was so engrossed in the demise of his annoying colleague he did not notice the girls red eyes snap open the minute she was handed over. He too did was not prepared to be grabbed by the tie and to be thrown onto the floor landing with great impact causing a small crater to form in the floor. Sebastian opened his eyes to be met with stunning red eyes even more vibrant than his own. He noticed the pupils of these eyes were slited and the girl's foot was position over his throat.

"My my this was unexpected." Sebastian said with a smirk and in an instant disappeared and reappeared behind the girl holding a small butter knife to her throat.

"Wait Sebastian don't!" Ul shouted out frantically.

Sebastian who was about to move away stopped when he felt a deep chill run through his arm as he looked noticed that ever slowly his arms were being encased in ice. Sebastian sensed that the person initiating this was behind him and turned around to be met with the most frightful slited teal eyes that were glowing a vibrant blue.

"I will not hesitant to kill you." The boy said in a deep threatening voice. When the last word left his lips the ice encasing Sebastian's arm became to rabidly increase encasing his shoulder as well.

Sebastian glared at the boy, but any attempts to fight back were halted by Ul's sudden shout "all of you stop. One please release my colleague he means you and Two no harm."

"So you say but I don't know for sure that I can trust you." One replied. In return the braclet on his arm began to glow and Akvarelė's deep voice came flowing through his mind like a river of honey.

'_Young child please listen you have not had an easy life and most probably have had no one other to trust than your fellow creation, but believe me when I say that off all the people in this dimension you can trust __Ul the most. I swear to you as a part of your soul and being no harm will before you if you lower your guard.'_

One contemplated these words, the great dragon was indeed one with him and as such he could feel the presence of honesty and truth. The white haired boy turned to Two and saw her relax her muscles in the black haired mans hold obviously hearing the same advice from her phoenix.

Teal eyes stopped glowing and One relaxed his stance, this caused a reaction that ensured that the ice around Sebastian's arm turned to water then to vapor and disappeared. In turn the man realesed his hold on Two and oddly enough bowed before her.

"My deepest apologies, I did not mean to offend and or harm you. I am Sebastian Michaels, 4th seat among the zero squad." The man said his voice floating across the room soothing all tension.

"Uhmm hi I guess I am Two and this is my partner One." Two said awkwardly and gestured to the white haired boy who was glaring daggers at Sebastian when he tried to kiss Two's hand.

"Two but that is a number not a name" A obnotcuos voice squealed and a fury of red was all the eyes could see as Grell twirled infront of Two and One.

"I am Grell Nymura,10th seat among the zero's. I am the flare and the passion heart and soul of the seats" Grell said stars in his eyes which disappeared when he asked his next question, " Why do you have a number for a name?"

"Master says names are emotions in the form of words and we are not allowed to show emotions as they are the greatest weakness of any race," Two replied as if the most obvious thing in the world.

Grell sweat dropped and looked to Ul and Claude for explanation the same was said for Sebastian.

"One and Two were created in the Forgotten world." Claude said with great depression, "They have lived there with a man and his beast contractor. This man is their 'master' and pretty much trained these two for years in order to defeat the dragon and great bird to a point where he taught them to be emotionless killing machines like the contactors themselves. This was done most probably to escape the world. Turns out as the two beasts are fragmented souls of water and fire One and Two are the full souls. We found them after the four had a great battle and were seriously wounded. In order to escape their master we have brought them here." Claude explained. Sebastian and Grell nodded with great sympathy in their eyes finally understanding the attitudes and appearance of the two children.

Ul gazed with great sadness at the two children in front of her. They both wore nothing but rags, their bodies thin and malnourished but built with fine muscle. The bruises an cuts of many battles were easily distinguished on their pale white skins but the worst of it all was their eyes. Eyes that looked as if they were wise beyond their years; eyes that had seen death and turmoil, eyes that have never seen love or kindness.

A sudden strength surged through Ul she knew what she had to do… fix what was broken mend the wounds inside out and underneath and free these children from their tight bounds.

She moved with great intensity her eyes set. She went up to the two kids and bowed before them. Carefully as to show them what she was doing she toke both their hands in her own and held them close to her heart.

"This is your new home. Here you will not be hurt of punished unfairly and here you will eat at least 4 times a day. In this new home you will never again will you be forced to kill or fight. You shall never again be called One and Two." She said with great conviction.

Stunned the two children gazed at the women with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"From now on you will be called," Ul turned to Two and thought deeply, "Ray because your fire and it lights and guides you the way like you do for One."

"To boring!" Grell shouted out "Maybe Raykiush you know to jazz it up a bit"

"You are obviously the calmer one so the name Zen would be better." Claude said nodding.

"No Zenith is much more appropriate for such a lovely lady." Sebastian interjected.

All four adults glared at each other and began to bicker well the children just watched from the sidelines. A small smile graced Twos face at the prospect of getting a new name and One was all too happy for her.

"Zenith Raykiush or in short Zenray….yes that works hehehe." A muffled voice floated into the room.

All occupant stopped arguing and looked around for the source of the noise. The wall to Grells left suddenly opened and a man was seen smiling from behind it. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and he stretched as he walked out as if he had just been asleep.

Said man had waist length silver hair that had small plates her and there. He also wore a pair of glasses but were a modest black in colour. He had three piercing in his left ear and wore a body length black trench coat.

One immediately toke a stance in front of Two as the man smiled their way. "I am Undertaker 5th seat of the royal guard squad. Nice to meet you. So what do you think of the name Zenray." He asked and Two with a big grin

"I….love it." Tw…Zenray said with a big smile. Tears began to fall from her eyes and One immediately became frantic as he only knew this as a bad sign. "Calm down One it's because I am happy." She said when One nearly hit Undertaker in the face. This immediately relaxed One.

"You remind me so much of a tale my Grandfather told me of wolf named Hitsugaya that defended his pack with all his might." Ul said with a smile.

"Then Hitsugaya uhmmm Toushiro for his white hair." Grell said deep in thought.

"Yes that works welcome Zenith Raykiush and Hitsugaya Toushiro to your new home." Claude said, and both children could not keep the grins of their faces.

"Before we show you around let's get you into new clothes." Ul said with a equally as big smile.

**Present**

Deep in labs of the twelfth squad a very vigilant member kept close watch on the computer that monitored the human world.

Said man had three horns on his head and was currently drinking a mug of coffee. The silence was disturbed when the computer started flashing red. The man spilled his drink as he stood to summon his captain.

"Hmmm interesting…Nemu go to the captain commander tell him a captains meeting must be called at once." Mayuri Kurotsuchi commanded. In the shadows the young women bowed before disappearing to do said task.

**Past **

The newly named Zenray and Hitsugaya entered a large library squeaky clean, fully healed and in a brand new set of clothes.

Zenray wore a red t-shirt and black skirt with black slipslops her hair that was usually messy. Was still ankle length but it was obviously neatly cut. Hitsugaya wore a green t-shirt and black short with small green slip slops he also had a hair cut.

Both looked at each other in awe before inspecting the room.

It was a large old style wooden library. Bookshelves were scattered all over with volumes of books on every and anything imaginable. To the side of the room was a seating area with 4 large couches and a fire place were Grell, Claude, Sebastian and Undertaker admired Uls handy work.

"I managed to heal all the wounds and borrowed the clothes from Grell wired doll collection." Ul said with a satisfied smile.

"Well you guys time to show you your new home and allow you to meet the rest of the zero squad."Claude said and lead everyone outside.

The beauty of the king's realm was indescribable, The two children had not seen such beauty ever in their lives. They were currently on one of several platforms that seemly were floating in the air. Their platform housed one great building and a gorgeous flower garden with a stream that ran off the edge and seemly never struck the earth. On the other platforms were many different structures some had great coliseums on them or traditional Japanese's, English or African houses. Others were pure landscapes such as forests or deserts even a beach. Each platform had its own weather as in the forest it was snowing or the trees by the African huts were red, gold and brown with autumn colors. In the centre of it all was a stunning castle of what seemed like silver crystals it although was not on a platform and was floating in the air with only one entrance. Large waterfalls seeped out some windows causing the light to glitter off the structure in vibrant colors.

"This is the kings realm here lives the king of all soul society and all other royals with are his family and advisors. The king's realm is suited between all the soul societies of the worlds and thus must cater for all traditions and cultures. We are the Zero squad the elite from every soul society. I am Mahad of Egypt. And also 6th seat of the zero squad. Our job is to protect the king"

A young man with tan skin was sitting reading in the garden here wore nothing more than turban and white flax traditional skirt. He had brown hair that ran to his shoulders and purple eyes.

He stood and bowed before the two children.

"And I am Lee Mai 7th seat." A soft female voice said from above everyone looked up to see a person on the roof. Said person was hard to see as her face was covered by a mask only revealing her eyes. She wore a full body ninja outfit. She two bowed and jumped down in front of the too very amazed children.

"I am Mandrake 8th seat and this is our 9th seat brain- I- yak Yukio." A large African American man laughed as he and a another scrawny male entered the graden fro another door.

Mandrake was enormous and well built he wore a green tank top and khaki pants with steel toe boots. He had a orange bandana tied around his head and was sporting week old stubble. Yukio on the other hand was blond haired with blue eyes he was taller than Ul but much shorter than Mandrake and was busy typing away on a computer.

"Come-on guys time to eat!" Mandrake said happily and look over to Zenray and Hitsugaya "It a celebratory feast for our two new members." With this he gave Hitsugaya and Zenray hugs simultaneously nearly crushing the two In the process.

Yes the was defiantly a feast there was more food than what Zenray and Toushiro believed to be in there old home. Ul kept insisting they eat more whereas Yukio kept asking to do a full body scan whatever that was. Grell would not stop hugging separation and Undertaker seemed content with a random bone shaped cookie. Mandrake seemed to eat for a whole army and the table was loud with voices. If you asked Zenray and Hitsugaya if they missed their old home they would give you definite no's, why… because they just found a new one.

**Present**

"But toushi" Zenray whined while pouting.

"I am sorry Zenray it seems that captain of squad 12 has detected a disturbance in the human world me and Matsumoto and a few others are being sent to check it out, I am sorry it is ruining our day together I promise to make it up to you." Hitsugaya said with a sad smile and hugged his friend tightly before walking away to prepare the rest of the team.

He did not see Matsumoto slink into the shadows with a huge grin om her face and her cell phone in her hand. She quickly dialed a number and impatiently waited for an answer.

"Hello Urahara-san say how quick can you make another Gigai say for a small girl?"

**TBC**

**OMG I am so tried it is 01:31 am and I am finally done I hope you enjoyed the chapter I am left it a tad unexciting but it was very important to meet the zero squad.**

**So on to the important questions:**

**1. Hitsugaya and Zenray spend a lot more time with the Zero squad and in this time important things happen, and some cute fluff and bonding occur all so that zero squad become their family as said above. Now obviously I will write in this story the very important relevant parts but what I wish to know is if you would like to read the cute bonding scenes in-between this story (that could slow the main plot down) or as separate stories of not at all.**

**2. The time line is very important and as you know not everything has been revealed in bleach. I believe Hitsugaya only entered the guard squads some time after the Vizard leave because Aizen needs to become a captain for Hinamori to finally go and Gin need to grow up. Thus there in my mind is a large gap of time between Hitsugaya's arrival at Seireitei and vivzards departure and thus I o not believe Hitsugaya's old captain was ever Isshin. Please tell me if you agree or disagree with my thoughts.**

**All that left to say is goodnight and please R&R**


End file.
